Advice
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Greece goes to France for advice on his relationship with Turkey. Prussia surprisingly helps, and at the end, we get a happy Greece and his lover, Turkey, who's not as cheery. Greece/Turkey, YAOI, mentioned, Prussia/Russia, England/Germany and etc...


_**Sam-Chan: A random one shot for you guys!**_

_**Jason-Kun: We don't own Hetalia...**_

_**Warnings: Language, sex, Greece/Turkey (in that order) Mentioned Prussia/Russia, Mentioned Britain/Germany (both in that order) ,France being France, Prussia being Prussia, Sorta more Bara like than Yaoi, but can be called both and etc...**_

* * *

"France! Wait! I need to ask you something!" A voice shouted..

France turned around and saw that Greece was calling him...? It was strange, but France never was the type to turn down an offer to play 'big brother'.

"Ah, Greece, what can big brother help you with~?"

"What kind of help do you think i would ask you for?"

"Oh! "You need help with la amore~!" France guessed. Greece nodded his head, but had an odd expression on his face, almost like he was annoyed...

"It's Turkey..." Greece said grimly to the other.

"What happened, mon ami?" France asked the usually peaceful nation. What had Turkey done to upset the other?

"He...He won't let me top! Ever since we got together, we've argued over that same subject, and because of that, i haven't had any sex. And when I don't get to have any sex, I...just...**lose it!**" Greece told the other, who was starting to be a tad bit afraid of the cat loving nation.

"Hmm, i see. But, if it's okay to ask you, as to why he won't let you 'top'? France said, trying not to shake with fear, Greece was really scary when he was mad. He made a mental note never to get Greece upset.

"He told me it was because he's 'more manly'... Greece replied bitterly.

"What! That is just preposterous! More manly! How can one be 'more manly'?" France said dramatically, not caring if he was getting carried away.

"He says it's because he has more hair on his body and has bigger muscles..." Greece muttered.

"Keessee~! I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking." Said a new voice in the room.

"Prussia?" France said, a little confused.

"Yes, it is the awesome me! And I got to talk to Franny for a sec! Sit tight sweet pea, you will get your help in a second!" Prussia said as he took France to the other side of the room.

"What was that about Prussia?" France asked, now completely confused as to what was going on.

"Remember i told you i'm fucking with Russia~." Prussia said to France.

"Yes, but how will that help Greece?" France asked, making Prussia sigh.

"Let me rephrase that, I'm **fucking **Russia~." Prussia said, snickering a little when he saw France raise his eyebrows.

"Really?" France said, amazed at his friend.

"Of course! I thought you knew me better than that Franny~. No one tops a BTT member! Especially not me, Ze Awesome Prussia! Prussia exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, you were never one for being topped. Still, how is this going to help mon cher Greece? France asked once more.

"Franny... Did you really think Russia was going to let me top right away? No, I had to fight for mein title! I had to show him who was in charge. He made the same excuses Turkey made, minus the one about hair...! But, that's doesn't mean that Greece has to take the shit. He needs to show who the dominant one in his and Turkey's relationship, or shut up and get fucked!

"I guess you are right Prussia, but how are you going to tell that to Greece? France asked, fearing Greece's anger.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've got it all under _my _control." Prussia said as he walked over to Greece, putting some sort of device into Greece's hand, then said into his ear "Listen to this before you see Turkey, don't forget to thank Franny and I. Keessee~!" Prussia then walked away, leaving Greece satisfied and France shocked and impressed.

He was so awesome...

* * *

"Turkey!" Greece called out, while walking through the front door of the house, searching the area for Turkey. He found the other in the living room on the couch reading a book.

"Turkey..." Greece said softly, making the other turn around.

"Um, hi Greece." Turkey said, laughter in his voice.

"What's so funny?" Greece asked, checking the room for any traps Turkey could have set up.

"No, it's not you! It's what i found out today~." Turkey said, snickering a little.

"What?" Greece said, raising an eyebrow at Turkey. The only time he snickered was when something horrible happened to someone else, like when Austria kept getting his ass kicked by Hungary.

"Well, I was walking out of the World Meeting room and i heard a muffed groan. I didn't want another war to start, (the last two were tiring enough) so i went to go check out the noise. I opened the door (the one on the opposite side of the janitor's closet) and i looked inside. Britain and Germany were in there, fucking like there was no tomorrow, but that's not even the best part, no the best part came when i realized that Britain was fucking Germany! They are both powerful nations and could declare war on my country for spying, but i wanted to see the look on their faces when they noticed i was there. So i faked a cough, which instantly got Germany's attention. He looked in my direction, his face as red as fire! While Britain thought he was just faking and looked in my direction to, not believing him. The look on his face was priceless! I laughed so hard as they started to get dress. I ran out the room laughing all the way here, tripping along the way, but that didn't hinder me. And here i am now, telling you this story. Turkey finished, chuckling to himself at the memory of his day. Greece smirked. He had found the perfect excuse to fuck Turkey.

"That's great Turkey, but I also have some great news~." Greece said.

"Like what? I don't think anything you could dish out will be as good as the tale of my day." Turkey said, snorting a little.

"Oh yeah~? My news is twice as good as yours~." Greece said, trying not to chuckle as the other took the bait.

"Okay... So what's this amazing news of yours?" Turkey asked, now curious as to what news Greece had to offer. Greece walked over to the other and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. As he parted with the other, who cheeks were a light pink, he said.

"We're going to have sex."

Turkey raised his eyebrow at Greece's news, but unknowingly licked his lips afterwards, getting a predatory glint in his eyes.

"But, we're going to play by my rules, whether you like them or not~." Greece said calmly, making Turkey a little confused.

"No way in hell Greece." Turkey replied stubbornly, not realizing what his words did to Greece. Greece's eyes became a flamed with mischief, lust and hunger. **He **was the dominant one in **this **relationship, not Turkey. He pulled the other off the couch with an unknown strength, making Turkey yelp.

"Hey! What was that for asshole!" Turkey yelled, still not noticing the effect he had on Greece. With amazing strength, Greece picked Turkey up bridal style (despite the other's protests) and carried him to their bedroom. When they made it up to the bedroom, Greece threw the other on the bed. Turkey, when thrown on the bed, tried to get himself as far away from the other as possible. What the fuck was going on with Greece? He was acting scary! He picked him up! Greece has **never **been able to do that, and even if Greece had an unknown power that helped himself do that, he knew not to do that to him! Turkey's back hit the headboard of the bed, making him jump up when it felt it. Greece crawled towards the other, hunger and lust taking over him. When Greece was close enough to touch the other's foot, he reached out his hand, causing Turkey to flinch with fear.

"G-g-greece! S-stay away!" Turkey squeaked. Greece was official fucking scary!

"**No**. Do you know it's been since I've had sex? Five months. That's very bad for a person like me. So Turkey dear, we're going to play by **my** rules, and you're going to take it, because you're **mine**, not the other way around." Greece said as he took a hold of Turkey's foot and dragged the other to the middle of the bed. He held Turkey down, not giving the other a chance to escape. Using his mouth, Greece tried pulling down the other's clothes, but growled when they would only come down half way. Greece took one hand off of Turkey's hip and pulled up the other's shirt. he groped one nipple and sucked on the other one.

"Hhhah...! G-greece!" Turkey half moaned, half squeaked. Greece grinned at the noises the other made, but no, he wasn't stopping there, the noises were just too _sweet_. Turkey blushed when he realized he was hard. He tried to move away and hide himself, not knowing Greece had already noticed the other's 'symptoms'. Greece held the other tightly, spreading Turkey's legs, staring at the bulge, as Turkey still tried to get out of the other's grasp. Greece, curious to see the other's reaction, and craving for his own release, pulled off the other's remaining clothes.

"You...! Greece, let me go!" Turkey yelled, but became quiet afterwards when he saw the other's face. It showed his determination to dominate, his determination to win, _it _scared Turkey, if it was even possible for the other to be more scared than he already was.

"**No**." Greece answered. Why couldn't Turkey get it? He was going to fuck the other, whether Turkey wanted to be fucked or not. Greece took the other's length in his mouth, sucking harshly on it, which caused Turkey to moan.

"G-greece! S-so g-g-good...!" Turkey moaned out. He was starting to think being fucked wasn't such a bad thing. Greece kept sucking harshly on the appendage until the other came in his mouth. He swallowed all of the fluids, then looked the other in the eyes.

"Turkey... I don't want this to be rape, but at the same time, i want to take right now. If you could just let me fuck you this once, you won't have to let me fuck you ever again, i promise..." Greece said to the other, the truth shinning in his eyes.

"I...I...Greece?" Turkey said.

"Yes..." Greece answered.

"Today, i witnessed your strength, determination, lust and anger. Each one of those things fucking scared me, but they also, in a way, impressed me. I would go over terms and shit like that, but i'm not going to forfeit my pride anymore than this. Greece, you can fuck me..." Turkey said to the other, making Greece smile.

"Thanks Turkey-san~."

"Greece, don't pull a Japan on me. It's bad enough for my pride to be fucked by you, but it's even worst when you're acting like Japan."

"Okay~!" Greece said. Putting his fingers to the other's mouth before Turkey could say anything else.

"We are not doing it that way." Turkey said as he got out the bed and opened up a drawer. In the drawer, was a bottle of oil, Turkey always kept in the bedroom just in case. Turkey sat himself on the bed and opened the bottle of oil, coating his fingers with oil, until they were nice and slick. He then laid down and fingered himself, occasionally hitting his own pleasure spot, moaning when he did. It was quite a show for Greece, making him harder than he was before. Greece took off his own clothes, letting his cock stand out proudly. He took the oil from Turkey's hand and rubbed some on his cock. He took Turkey's fingers out of the other's hole, and held the other's oil covered hand.

"This might hurt a little.." Greece told the other, who in turn, nodded. He began to enter the other. Turkey hissed in pain, this hurt like a bitch.

"I'm sorry that you feel pain." Greece told the other. Turkey returned an answer to Greece by hissing quietly. Greece kept moving in the other, trying to find Turkey's pleasure spot.

"Ahh...!" Turkey moaned out. Greece inwardly sighed at the other's moan, he was glad Turkey now felt pleasure instead of pain.

"G-g-greece..." Turkey manage to say in between his moans.

"Yes?" Greece responded.

"I need you to do something for me." Turkey said to the other, who was now putting his whole focus on Turkey.

"Yes. What do you need?" Greece asked, concerned.

"I need you to **fuck me** harder." Turkey said. Greece blinked his eyes, did he really just hear that?

"W-what did you just say?" Greece asked. Was he dreaming.

"Idiot, just **fuck **me, you're going to slow! I _need_ you to fuck me, got that?" Turkey said, not caring about his pride for the moment being. Greece smirked. Turkey was asking to be fucked? Was today his lucky day, or did Turkey really mean what he said. He'd just _have too _find out~. Greece slid himself out halfway, and thrust himself back in with full force before Turkey could say anything else.

"Hhhahhh! G-greece!" Turkey screamed out in pleasure. He could learn to like this. Greece kept thrusting into the other, making each thrust faster and harder than the last. Turkey started to jerk himself off, moaning along side Greece, who was loving the feeling of the other's tight hole around him. Turkey came into himself, Greece and their bed, while Greece kept thrusting until he release his hot seed into the other. They laid there, panting for a few seconds until Greece finally spoke.

"So, how do you feel about being sub?" Greece asked.

"If you stop bring the cats in our bathroom, i guess i'll be okay." Turkey said, not really thinking about the effect the words would have on Greece.

"W-w-what the hell Greece!" Turkey said as he was flipped over.

"You're the sub, remember~? And since we're in the bedroom, we're playing by my rules, and you're going to take it~!" Greece exclaimed, which made Turkey sigh.

"Damnit! Already trying to abuse your title?" Turkey questioned.

"No, i'm just trying to get as much of my sub as possible~." Greece said as he thrust into the other, hitting the pleasure making spot inside the other immediately.

"Greece!" Turkey half moaned, half said in an annoyed tone.

They were going to be here for a while...

* * *

The meeting had just finished up. Prussia, Spain, and France were all about to go out and annoy Britain, when Greece came running over to them.

"Hey, I just wanted to say, thanks... Your advice really helped~." Greece said, giving Prussia a device (like the one Prussia had given to him), then he ran off, leaving Spain puzzled to what Prussia and France were grinning about.

"Amigos, what happened while i was gone?" Spain asked.

"Keessee~! It's a long story~!" Prussia exclaimed, showing them the device.

"You really are amazing Prussia~." France said.

"I'm not amazing, i'm awesome! Keessee~!" Prussia said. Making the three of them laugh.

This was going to be a good night...

* * *

Greece walked over the bed and stared at the sleeping Turkey. He looked so...peaceful. But, Greece was in need at the moment, and besides, he was the dominant one in their relationship, so it would hurt for him to demand something. He took a feather, and rubbed it across the other's face and neck, making him wake up.

"W-what damnit?" Turkey asked not knowing what was going to happen.

"Turkey~." Greece said, staring until the other's eyes. Turkey realized what the other was trying to imply, and blushed.

"Fuck no... I'm taking a nap." Turkey said, lying back down on the bed.

"But Turkey dear, i'm hard~!" Greece told the other.

"So go masturbate!" Turkey said, trying to get the other to leave him alone, so he could sleep.

"I don't need to masturbate because i have you!"

"I masturbate sometimes..." Turkey said, taking a little offense.

"Because you don't have me to plow myself into you everyday~." Greece answered.

"You know what? I'm going back to sleep, and you're going to leave me alone, that's what going to happen." Turkey said, walking towards the door to leave the room. He felt something wrap around his waist, trying to stop him from leaving.

"Let go Greece! I already told you, i'm going to sleep." Turkey said, bothered by the other's persistence.

"You _will _go to sleep, right after we make love, of course~." Greece said.

"I find it weird when you say 'make love'. I mean, what's the point of saying that? There's already a word for that, it's called sex." Turkey said, trying to distract the other. Greece was annoyed. Couldn't Turkey see that his was in need? That in this moment, he needed Turkey badly. He needed to feel the other's ass around his dick.. Apparently, no... So, he would have to take this into his own hands. He was going to arouse Turkey. And the other _was _going to have sex with him.

He also made a mental note to thank France and Prussia once more...

With all the strength Greece had in his body, he picked up Turkey, who immediately let out an unmanly squeak, followed by a cuss word.

"Bastard! Put me down!" Turkey demanded. He couldn't stand when the other picked him up.

"Gladly." Greece replied, smirking. He _would _Turkey down, right down on the bed. He put the other's on the bed, then climbed on top of him, before the other could run away. He straddled Turkey's hips, while the other squirmed underneath him. He lifted up the other's shirt, exposing Turkey's amazing torso. He immediately put his mouth and hand to work, sucking and pinching the nipples until they we're as hard as pebbles.

"Haahh...!" Turkey moaned. Greece was just _too... _Greece let his tongue swirl itself around Turkey's nipple, making the other moan once more.

"Mmmh! G-g-greece!"

Greece decided to leave the area and play somewhere 'down south'. He took off the other's shorts and boxers, now looking at the prize in front of him, which was leaking precum.

"Hmm. It seems like you really enjoyed that, for someone who doesn't want to fuck~." Greece said, chuckling lightly afterwards.

"It's—hah..!—not my fault! You're the—ooh!—who's holding me on the—G-g-greece! P-please s-s-stop...!—bed!" Turkey managed to get out. Greece answered the other with a teasing lick to his cock.

"Hhhah..." Turkey moaned, his cock leaking out more precum. Greece, wanting to hear more noises come out of the other, took the whole appendage in his mouth, sucking it, trying to make the other moan. And moan Turkey did. He had forgotten all about the nap his was going to take.

"Hahh! Greece, i'm g-going to c-cum...!" Turkey said as he reached orgasm. Greece swallowed every last bit, which made Turkey blush.

"Turkey..." Greece said. He was in terrible need at the moment, and needed to feel Turkey's clenching hole around his cock.

"Go ahead Greece..." Turkey answered, spreading out his legs.

Greece swore he must have died and went, somewhere... Turkey,_ his_ Turkey, was spreading his legs, wanting to be fucked. Was he dreaming? Greece's thoughts were interrupted by a small moan from his lover. He saw that Turkey, had a blush staining his cheeks, as he was fingering himself. His mouth was sightly parted, his breathing erotic. Greece could have watched Turkey all day, but he remembered his current 'need' that **had **to be taken care of. He took out Turkey's fingers and put his cock—which was lubed with his precum—near the entrance. He began to put it inside the other, stopping when he heard Turkey's pained hisses.

"R-r-right there...!"Turkey moaned, relieving Greece of constantly pausing. Greece rammed himself into Turkey, making another moan emerge from the other's lips. Greece, himself, felt relieved, as the feeling of his lover's tight walls clenching around his cock was peeling away all the strain he had on himself—especially for one certain part of his body— and letting the enjoyment of 'making love' take its place.

"Greece!" Turkey screamed out, forgetting everything but the current moment. He knew that in some way, he was breaking his pride in committing this action, but love and lust helped pull him together. Greece knew he was close, and started to jerk the other off, which made erotic noises come from the other, that went straight to Greece's groin.

"Ahh...!" Turkey shouted out as he came, his load hitting himself and Greece. Greece, who was now holding in his seed, letting the other orgasm first, to show his dominance over the other, came inside Turkey, inwardly sighing with relief and happiness of basking in the afterglow of sex.

"I love you Turkey~."

"I love you too...bastard."

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Well, that's a wrap~! I hoped you guys liked it! I'm thinking about doing more for this pairing, so please tell me what you think should happen in my next Greece/Turkey one-shot~. **_

_**Jason-Kun: Please review... That would mean a lot to both Sam-Chan and I. We thank you for reading this fanfic, and we hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...**_

_**Sam-Chan: Adios~! **_


End file.
